yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Expedition Everest Mission
Expedition Everest Mission is the eleventh episode of the first season of Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure. Plot When Dipper, Mabel, and their friends arrived in Disney's Animal Kingdom, they discovered in the shadows of Mt. Everest. But they have to be warned, they attempted to reach the summit and face the Abominable Snowman, a.k.a. the Yeti. Arriving at Disney's Animal Kingdom/Meet Benjamin and Natasha Hood The episode starts at Disney's Animal Kingdom, Dipper and Mabel Pines meet with Benjamin and Natasha Hood. Having fun at the Asian part of Animal Kingdom/Discovering a train to Mt. Everest Soon enough, Dipper, Mabel and their friends had lots of fun at the Asian part of Animal Kingdom. Soon, they meet with Flik, Queen Atta, Princess Dot, Heimlich, Francis, Slim, Manny, Gypsy, Vanessa, Dim, Rosie, Tuck and Roll, P.T. Flea, Tod, Copper, Tarzan and the others at the train station, who are on their travels together. Just then, they discovered a train that goes to Mt. Everest. Just before Sylvia Marpole warned Dipper, Mabel, and the others, Benjamin and Natasha got on the train but are caught by their parents, Robin Hood and Maid Marian a.k.a. Lady Marian. Robin, Marian, and Sylvia foretold the story of the Forbidden Mountain Then, they along with Sylvia revealed that Mt. Everest is the Forbidden Mountain, protected by the legendary creature that lived in, the Abominable Snowman, also known as, the Yeti. Sylvia told Dipper, Mabel and the others a story about it. In Sylvia's story, Mickey and his friends investigated the mountain before. When the story ends, Dipper, Mabel and the others make ready for their travel when Benjamin and Natasha joined them. Going to the train station/Making their way to the top of Mt. Everest Soon, Dipper, Mabel, and the others packed their thermos, Pitt Cola, compasses, and many other gear they needed as the train came to the station. At last, they started up the train and made their way to the top of Mt. Everest. Discovering the destroyed railway tracks/The Cry of the Yeti Then suddenly, they saw something as the train applied its brakes, just in time. As Iago took a quick look, it was a broken train tracks and he saw some footprints in the snow. To make matters worse, Dipper, Mabel, and the others heard a cry of the creature, it was the Yeti. Dipper and Mabel protect Benjamin and Natasha/Watching each other's backs Soon, they realized that the Yeti was gonna come after them for traspassing his territory. Meanwhile, Ford switched tracks in Mt. Everest to stowaway behind the train. Dipper, Mabel, and the others gathered single file and got on the train just in time. Racing backwards from the destroyed railway tracks/The Yeti appeared Then, Dipper and Mabel quickly put the train in reverse as they race backwards from the destroyed railway tracks. Suddenly, the Yeti appeared begin it's chase after them. The Ultimate Wild Roller Coasting Train Ride Escape/Passing the Yeti Soon, the wild ride is on as Dipper put the train in forwards when as he, Mabel, and their friends tried to escape. Then once they got in, they saw the Yeti and finally raced past him. The ride was over/Robin and Marian felt proud of their children At last, the wild escape ride is over as the train arrives back at the train station. As for Benjamin and Natasha, Robin and Marian were proud of them for being brave as Robin hugs Benjamin and Marian hugs Natasha. Earning rewards to Dipper, Mabel, and their friends/Benjamin and Natasha joined In the end, Mickey earns rewards Dipper, Mabel and the others like Ben and Natasha joins their team and got the brave medals. Trivia *This episode is based on one of the Disney's Animal Kingdom rides, "Expedition: Everest". Songs and Scores # Transcript *Expedition Everest Mission (Transcript) Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225